


What We do in The Shadow

by ridgeline



Category: Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Cooking, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “你是在试图下毒吗？”加斯科说。
Relationships: Implied Meve (The Witcher)/Reynard Odo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	What We do in The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I did this like in 20 mins, so no beta!

“你是在试图下毒吗？”加斯科说。

“什么？当然不是！你在说——”雷纳德反驳，然后迅速意识到帐篷门口多了个人，他立刻手忙脚乱地把手里的汤勺藏到身后。

“我完全不明白你的意思。”他强调，摆出一副严厉的样子。

“嗯哼。”加斯科说。

他无视雷纳德严厉的表情，和抗拒的肢体动作，只是大摇大摆地走进了帐篷，然后——

“你穿的这是什么东西？”雷纳德说，震惊地。

“这个？”加斯科说，低下头，拉起身上穿的那套似乎是某种动物皮缀成的连体服，“睡衣。”

雷纳德眯起了眼睛。

那玩意儿甚至还有帽子，帽子上面还缝着一对耳朵。

“你在这种时候还要在睡觉前换掉衣服，穿上这种东西？”雷纳德说。

“当然，名气，名气就是你的招牌，名气就是一切，”加斯科说，“因为我是——”

“我知道，你是野狗公爵，”雷纳德说，举起手不厌其烦地摆了一下，“你已经强调了大约五百次了。”

“哈。”加斯科说。

随着他伸出的手指，雷纳德的视线随之移动，然后震惊地看到自己举起的手里拿着的汤勺。

“抓住你了，雷纳德，”加斯科说，“人赃并获。”

“我可以解释。”雷纳德说，绝望地。

“不用多说，”加斯科大度地说，拖长了音调，“我知道，精灵长得很漂亮，就知道你整天呆在灌木丛里肯定有目的。只是希望你能够物有所值啊。”

“什么——什么玩意儿，”雷纳德震惊道，理解了加斯科天马行空的思考方向，“我只是想——”

他停顿了一下。

“女王陛下已经两天没吃晚饭了。”雷纳德说，谨慎地。

“所以你只是想对米薇下毒。”加斯科调侃。

他飞快地瞥了一眼雷纳德脸上的表情，然后挑起了眉毛，没有再说什么。

很快地，加斯科转过身去，放下了帐篷的门帘，然后迎上雷纳德的视线。

“你以为我是怎么发现你的？深更半夜，厨房亮着灯，”加斯科摇了摇头，“让我来看看我们有什么……啥玩意儿？褐色糊糊？”

他瞪着雷纳德，表情谴责。

“探子昨天在森林里面发现了牛肝菌，那是女王陛下最爱吃的——”雷纳德说，义正词严，然后他眨了眨眼，低下了头，“至少是她以前最爱吃的。”

“谢谢，先是24小时守着米薇，现在你甚至知道她喜欢吃什么，”加斯科说，欢快地，“你真的是越来越让人毛骨悚然了。”

雷纳德瞪着他。

“干吗？我也不会煮饭，但是至少我知道这种糊糊绝对不是人吃的，”加斯科挠了挠头发，打了个哈欠，“那种蘑菇，你还剩多少？没用完吧？”

“还剩半篮。”雷纳德不情愿地承认。

“好极了，我去找厨师，然后我们就都可以睡觉了——”加斯科停顿了下来，盯着雷纳德的脸，面带微笑，“当然，除非某些人想邀功。”

“女王陛下的安好就是我全部的愿望。”雷纳德反驳。

“当然，当然，”加斯科说，“最好女王大人还知道这一点， _乖狗狗。_ 是不是？”

在雷纳德能说出下一句之前，加斯科走到炉子前面，把雷纳德先前的作品端开。他双手抱在胸前，思考了一下，然后审视了一圈厨房里面的东西。

“去，把平底锅擦干净，”他说，“我记得还有点鹿油，抹到锅上，然后加热。”

“我不听你的命令，”雷纳德说，“如果你觉得——”

“这是紧急命令，等你做完之后，找两个洋葱切一下，唔，切成拇指大小的块儿，”加斯科厉声说，猛地拍了一下手，“行动起来！动作快！在整个营地都起床之前！”

令人惊讶地是，雷纳德发现自己确实行动了起来。

在加斯科一个接一个命令之下，两个男人在厨房里面手忙脚乱，不断发出轻微的惨叫和互相谴责。但是奇迹般地，在雷纳德敬畏的目光里面，加斯科得意洋洋地举起平底锅，接着把里面的食物倒进盘子里面：虽然看起来卖相依然磕碜，但是看起来至少熟了。一小盘洋葱烩牛肝菌躺在灶台上，发出温热的香气。

“现在你只需要端给她就行了，”加斯科说，依然得意洋洋。

他眨了眨眼。

“不对，现在是半夜啊？”加斯科说。

“因为只有现在厨房才没人。”雷纳德说，庄重地。

“你要现在端过去吗？”加斯科说，若有所思，“米薇倒确实像是会吃宵夜的类型。我说，看看她的力气。”

“什么？当然不，我不能损坏女王陛下的名声。”雷纳德说，连连摇头。

加斯科翻了个白眼。

“如果没有我，你该怎么办啊？”他说，“包在我身上了，雷纳德。”

雷纳德狐疑地看着他。

十五分钟后，加斯科戴上了帽子，然后手脚并用地窜进莱维亚士兵的帐篷里面，发出长长的、尖锐的嚎叫，在成功地扰得整个营地大乱之后，他躲在阴影里面，对雷纳德打了个 _上啊！_ 手势。雷纳德停顿了一下，然后端着食物，笨手笨脚地接近了女王的帐篷，卫兵们都被营地里面的动乱吸引走了——等下他得狠狠地教训他们一顿，但是现在——雷纳德犹豫了一下，咳嗽了一声。

“女王陛下？”他说。

“谁？”女王问道。

“是我，雷纳德。”雷纳德说。

“有什么事？”

“我带了点东西过来，”雷纳德说，“垦请接见。”

沉默。

“进来吧。”

雷纳德拉起了帐篷门，庄重地走了进去。

女王显然还没有睡觉，依然穿着白天穿戴的盔甲。她坐在临时充当书桌的箱子上，盯着亚甸的地图，上面画着一些记号，旁边是一个大号的酒杯，里面装着廉价的啤酒。

在摇曳的烛光下，女王看起来很疲倦。

“外面是怎么回事？”她问道，不以为然地。

“有野狗闯进了营地。”雷纳德迅速地回答。

“嗯，”女王看起来没有被说服，但是点了点头，“有什么事？”

“我注意到了陛下没有吃晚饭，正好探子在森林里面发现了牛肝菌，”雷纳德说，“我就吩咐厨子做了菜……”

缓慢地，女王脸上露出了一丝惊讶。

“噢。”她说。

“放到这里吧。”她接着说，目光柔和了下来，“好像很久没吃了。”

雷纳德缓慢地走过去，把手里的碟子放到地图旁边。他停顿了一下，思考他们至少得给女王找点更好的酒，然后点了点头。

“晚安，陛下。”他说。

“晚安，指挥官，”女王说，停顿了一下，“谢谢你。”

雷纳德点了点头。

“是我的荣幸。”他说。

走出女王的帐篷之后，卫兵们也赶回来了，嘟囔着抱怨野狗，他们显然对女王的帐篷里面还有其他人吓了一跳。雷纳德把卫兵们狠批了一顿，一直到他们下半夜都不敢眨眼。然后，他朝着自己的帐篷走进。

突然，有个奇怪的东西窜了出来，吓了雷纳德一大跳。那东西摘下了兜帽，露出一张满是树枝和树叶的笑容满面的脸，是加斯科。

“任务成功了吗？”加斯科说。

“成功了。”雷纳德说。

“赞，”加斯科说，“我跑了好久，他们一直追着我，太兴奋对我的精神状态不好。你想不想打牌？”

雷纳德点了点头。

“我很乐意。”他说。

FIN


End file.
